That's why I love you
by Dine7184
Summary: DL Oneshot. Why does she love him?


**That's why I love you! **

**Fandom:** CSI: NY

**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Romance

**Summary: **Why does she loves him?

**AN: **Thanks to my lovely beta **chris4short**. You rock, hun!!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it.

* * *

Slowly she woke up. She stretched herself and blinked into the sun that fell through the bedroom window. She smiled as she felt him beside her. Then she took a glance at her watch and it hit her.

_Overslept! _

She did oversleep!

_Damn. _

Mac was going to kill her.

She bounced out of bed, but before she could reach her clothes, her arm was grabbed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Danny, I totally overslept. My shift started an hour ago," she said. "Mac is going to kill me!" She freed herself and hurried into the bathroom.

"Montana," Danny grumbled while burying his face deeper into the pillow. "There's no way he's going to kill you."

"How do you know?" Lindsay called out of her bathroom. Danny watched her out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"He adores you, so he's not gonna kill you," he called.

Lindsay walked back into the room and glares at him while trying to find something to wear. Danny leaned his head onto his hand and watched her. As she wasn't able to find something suitable, she sighed and walked over to him. Then she let herself drop down on his side of the bed.

"Besides," he started while caressing her arm. "You can always blame me for making you oversleep," he smirked.

"Danny," Lindsay blushed into deep red. Danny leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder. She looked down and sighed.

"We need to tell them. Mac is looking pretty suspicious lately. I think he starts to figure it out," Lindsay sighed. Danny pushed himself up and leaned his forehead against her bare back. He rubbed her arms. She shivered slightly.

"Believe me, if Mac starts to look suspicious at you, then he isn't starting to figure it out, then he _already_ knows. So there's no need to worry here. What could he possibly do? We're both old enough." He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come back to bed," he mumbled against her neck while trying to pull her with him back into bed.

Lindsay giggled and caressed his cheek. "I can't. You know I'm in the early shift and already late."

Danny moaned. "I hate the one who did the schedule and didn't let my girlfriend have enough time for me."

Lindsay giggled. "Nah, you don't hate Mac."

"Well, okay I don't, but I hate it to be left alone in your bed."

Lindsay turned slightly. "Poor cowboy," she said and kissed him. She caressed his cheeks and smiled against his lips as his kisses became more and more longing for her. He knew she couldn't resist them very long and soon her will to get up anyway would be broken down. Secretly she cursed him for doing this to her, for letting her need him so much. Just slightly of course, because he was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Suddenly her cell phone buzzed. She parted herself from Danny's lips and took it from the bedside table before Danny could even react and grab her arm to hold her back from doing so. She giggled as he kissed the side of her neck as she looked at the display. It read _Taylor_.

"It's Mac," she said and her smile vanished immediately from her face as she was about to answer the call.

"Oh," Danny hissed against her neck as he noticed. "I don't think so." He took the cell phone out of her hands and answered the call for her instead.

"Mac," he started. "Yeah it's Messer. Listen, Lindsay and I taking the day off. No, no she's alright." Lindsay looked confused. She was just about to respond something as Danny lay a finger on her lips. "Is it okay with you?" he asked. Then he smiled broadly. "Thanks Mac. Don't worry, I will," Danny said and hung up. He threw the cell phone on the other side of the bed and buried his face back into her neck, held her tight and kissed her lightly.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked.

"That was a mission accomplished I would say," Danny said while smiling against her shoulder.

Lindsay smirked. "You're such a child sometimes," she said.

"I know," Danny mumbled. "That's why you love me."

"No," Lindsay said while freeing herself from his embrace and turned to him. She pushed him back into the pillows. Then she crawled back into bed and sat down on his hips. Danny grabbed her hips. He smiled as she bent over him. She kissed softly his chest. Danny finally took her face in his hands and lifted her head. She smiled at him before she bent down to his lips to kiss him passionately. She smiled against his lips and as they parted she looked into his blue eyes, her own eyes sparkling.

"That's why I love you!"


End file.
